Love My way
by SleepEnBeauty
Summary: Takes place five years after their Saturday detention. Sometimes money changes everything. A/A, C/B pairings. M Rating just to be safe for future chapters.
1. Long Time No See

Love My Way….

_**There's an army On the dance floor  
It's a fashion With a gun my love  
In a room Without a door  
A kiss is not enough In ---Psychedelic Furs (Love My Way)**_

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to The Breakfast Club.

Claire walked down the stairs and took a breath. Sitting on the front steps of her home with a cup of coffee in her hand she watched the world roll by. Saturday morning's were the best time of her week. She was able to appreciate the peace of the neighborhood before everyone else woke up. Peace. It was something she loved now. No screaming from her parents or drunken fights to clean up after anymore. She had her own place now where peace was something she had always. After the death of her mother last year, Claire had inherited enough money to keep her comfortable for three lifetimes and the peace she had been longing for.

After the reading of the will, which stated that Claire got everything her father flipped out and went on a rampage. Screaming that he had dealt with the whore and he got nothing. Claire gave him some money to calm him down and he disappeared, she hasn't seen or heard from him since then. She bought the two story town house for herself and then asked John to move in with her but he shut down on her.

Money changed her now he said. Before it was her parents…but now it was Claire's. She would never be the Claire that he had meet in detention five years ago. She tried to tell him nothing changed but he shut down. They said ugly things to each other and he left. Moved out of his place and changed his phone number. If he talked to any of the other Breakfast Club members they never told her.

The Breakfast Club…she thought and smiled. Five years had passed since that Saturday in detention with The Breakfast Club. That Saturday changed her life. She met her best friends and the man that ended up being the love of her life.

Brian got a full scholarship to MIT but was in constant communication with everyone while they were apart. John left his parents house and got a construction job after he graduated from summer school. He had his own place that Claire spent a lot of time at, when she wasn't in her dorm room. Andy, Alison and her ended up going to Northwestern and the two girls were roommates all through college. The two of them ended up balancing each other out and had become best friends. Alison still with Andy was happier than she thought was possible. She had just spoken to her on Monday…..

**_Earlier that week:_**

"Claire. He asked. We're getting married!"

"Oh Ally! That's wonderful news." Claire sat down on her sofa and curled her legs up underneath her. "When are you guys going to get married?"

"Andy says he's waited long enough…we're going to get married next month."

"WHAT!" Claire jumped up and squealed. "Ally, that is so soon. What about bridal showers and bachelorette parties…"

"There will be no bachelorette parties Claire." Claire could hear a struggle and laughing as Ally pulled the phone back form Andy. "Stop it Andy…let me talk to her. Go sit down."

Claire laughed and sat back down. "Next month Ally really?" "Yep, we're going to get married at the Barn of Barrington. We can have the whole thing there, Ceremony and reception. "

Claire nodded remembering that she heard from her mother that it was a dreary place. She never understood why people would want to get married there. But for Ally and Andy....it was perfect. "Claire, I'd like you to be my Maid of Honor."

"Oh my God…yes Ally I would love to be." Claire jumped up and grinned.

"Perfect. Meet me at our spot tomorrow at noon and we can discuss and plan and shop!"

Claire laughed and wished them congratulations again before they ended the conversation.

**_Back on the stoop:_**

Claire took a sip of coffee and thought about it all. If things hadn't fallen apart between her and John they would be getting married next month. Looking down at her left hand where the engagement ring should have been. Now it was sitting at the bottom of her jewelry box where she wouldn't have to look at it every day. Six months later and Claire was still in love with John Bender and looking at his engagement ring broke her heart all over again. Taking a sip of her coffee Claire saw a familiar pair of boots stop in front of her and she felt that tightening in her chest.

Lifting her head she looked up and saw him. His dark brown hair still covers his eyes but it was shorter or more controlled. John was wearing his dark denim jeans over his black doc martins. His gray t-shirt was tucked in to his jeans. He still looked sexy as hell and made her heart flip flop.

"Fancy meeting you here Princess." He softly said.

Claire lifted her gaze to meet his and she just watched him for a moment. John Bender... The man that held her heart in his hands, the man that took that heart and stomped on it.

"It is, especially seeing that this is my house John."

John shuffled and looked at the ground. "Yea, Brian told me where I could find you." Lifting his gaze he looked her in the eye. "You look good Princess."


	2. Denial Is Just A River In Egypt

Love My Way….

**_Love my way; It's a new road  
I follow where; My mind goes---Psychedelic Furs (Love My Way)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to The Breakfast Club._**

Claire took a sip of coffee hoping that the caffeine would give her liquid courage. She set the cup down on the step by her feet. Looking up at John she let eyes slowly take all of him in and couldn't help but appreciate the view. "So do you John."

They sat there for a while just looking at each other. "Umm, Do you want to come in for some coffee?" she asked him finally breaking the silence.

"Yea…sure."

Claire stood up and grabbed her mug and turned around to walk up the stairs with John following her. She opened the front door to let him in. "Come on, the kitchen is back this way." She led him past the living room and down the short hallway to the kitchen.

John observed the living room that they walked past. Lots of dark wood and very simply decorated. _Nice. _Not a drop of pink was observed anywhere and it made him smile. He always joked after seeing her bedroom that she would have their house looking like a bottle of Pepto Bismol exploded inside it.

_Their House_….he thought and sighed.

Entering the kitchen he sat down at the table and watched Claire pull out another mug and fill it up. They both took their coffee black which made it very easy. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, why are you here John?"

"Always one to get right to the point. No small talk like Hey John, How's the weather? Or hey nice bad ass boots you've got there." He replied before he took a sip of coffee.

"John…"

Sighing he lifted his head and looked at her. "Andy called. He told me about the wedding. Asked me to be the best man and then told me that Alison asked you to be the Maid of Honor."

Claire took a sip of her coffee and looked back at John. "And they thought we should talk before all the wedding stuff happens. Why? Because they are doing next month what we were supposed to be doing?"

John almost chocked on his coffee and looked at Claire. He watched the way she softly chewed on her bottom lip. She always did that when she tried to make it seem like she didn't really give a shit about what was happening. His hand twitched so badly with the need to run through her red hair. He wanted to run his tongue up the length of her neck and find out if she still tasted like cherries.

_FUCK _he still loved her. Deep down he always knew he was still in love with her but seeing her, here and now…it hit him upside the head harder than any of the punches his father use to lay into him.

"Umm yea. Because of that."

Claire nodded her head and stood up from the table. Slowly walking over to the window to stare out at the park behind her she tried to ignore the fact that she was talking to John in her kitchen. "So what have you been doing since….. How's the business?"

John sat back and watched Claire. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He had been on a couple dates but would find himself comparing the woman to Claire and realizing quickly that none of them measured up to the Princess.

"Oh you know working nonstop. Project after project. Keeping busy and out of trouble which we both know is a new trick for me. What about you?"

She couldn't help but laugh at his comment about keeping out of trouble. "Oh me too, working nonstop. I just finished a bunch of orders for Carson's. Seems my purses are flying off the shelves." She turned around and looked at John sitting at her table. He looked like he belonged there. Damn if she didn't want him to belong there too.

Turning back around, she looked out the window again. "I've missed you." She softly whispered hoping to God that he didn't hear her.

_Consequences be fucked,_ he thought to himself. Standing up he crossed to Claire and took the cup of coffee from her hand. Setting it down on the counter he raised both his hands to cup her face. He thumbed away one of her tears and saw all the emotion on her face that was running through him. She still felt the same way about him too. That was all he needed.

"I've missed you too Princess." He brought his mouth down to hers in a heated kiss. She opened for him and he groaned when she pushed her tongue against his. Pushing her against the wall they melded into each other. Hands buried in hair and bodies pressed tightly against each other.

"Claire……" he moaned out as he pulled back.

"John……." She whispered back and gave him a soft nod of her head.

He scooped her up in his arms and turned to walk to over to the stairs leading to the second floor. "I fucking hope to god you still don't have a pink bedroom." Claire laughed as John took the steps two at a time.

* * *

I hope that you guys are liking my story so far and I appreciate all reviews .

I know this chapter is a little short but I promise next chapter will explain what went down between John and Claire that made them breakup and that will be longer.


	3. A Penny For Your Thoughts

_**They'd put us on a railroad**_

_**They'd dearly make us pay; For laughing In their faces**_

_**And making it our way---Psychedelic Furs (Love My Way)**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to The Breakfast Club._**

Claire lay on top of John panting and sweating from their third go around. Her head was dropped into the nook of his neck and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Wow…three times in a row huh?"

John chuckled and wrapped an arm around Claire. "Yea well I've been carrying around my need for you for quite some time now." He brushed his thumb softly back and forth across her shoulder.

"John?"

"Yea?"

"Why did you leave?"

John closed his eyes and thought back to the day he made one of his biggest mistakes…

_**Six Months Ago….**_

John paced the living room of the shithole he called his apartment. He hated this place and hated the fact that Claire had to spend even three seconds in this place. But at least it wasn't his parent's house. A damn dumpster was better than his parent's house. Claire was at the lawyer's office today hearing the reading of her Mother's will.

He offered to go with her but she said no. Her father was going to be there and she didn't want a scene and Claire was right. Having John and her father in the same room together would definitely cause a scene. "I'd beat the fucker's ass." He muttered under his breath as he kept pacing.

He heard the key in the lock and turned to see Claire walking in. She closed the door behind her and turned around to see John standing across the room watching her. Dropping everything on the floor she crossed the distance and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him. "It's okay baby. You should have let me go with you."

Claire shook her head and looked up at John with a smile on her face. "No..you would have killed my father especially after his outburst." "What? Did he fucking lay a hand on you?"

She shook her head and smiled at him. "No…he flipped out because…………I got everything. It's all mine John. She left it all to me. "

John pulled back and looked down at Claire. "What do you mean _She left it all to me_?"

Claire watched John pull back and she looked up at John. She was so happy about the outcome. This was just what she and John needed. They would be free of everyone. No parents no living paycheck to paycheck. Freedom.

"My mother made me the sole inheritor of her estate. I received a little more than 1.3 million dollars. Well I gave 3 million to Daddy after he flipped out and he signed documents saying he wouldn't contact us anymore in the future. And then I got a little crazy and bought a townhouse for us on the way home. I saw it and I just knew it was perfect." She ran back to the manila folder on the floor and she held up the paperwork. "Well not perfect but perfect for us. There is work that needs to be done but that means that you and I can make it our own. We just have to wait for the paperwork to clear and it's done."

John just stood back and watched what was unfolding in front of him. "You did what?" He just stared at her trying to take in everything he was just told. His fiancé was now officially in the group of Rockefellers. It was different when the money was her parents but now….now it was hers. And here he was working in construction and struggling to get by and she went and got a fucking million dollars and she bought them a townhouse. **SHE** bought them a townhouse.

"What the fuck makes you think I want a townhouse that I have to work on fixing. And a townhouse? Are _Muffy _and _Buffy_ going to come by with _Chad_ and _Brad_ for tea?" he folded his arms over his chest and looked at her.

"What do you mean John? We said we wanted to get a place of our own and fix it up together. And a townhouse is nice and who the fuck are Muffy, Buffy, Chad, and Brad?" She laid the folder and on the table and looked up at him. Why was he reacting like this?

"You don't get it do you? This changes everything. It's your money…..you have the money and I'm….I'm just the fucking loser that you let follow you around. Look at the ring on your finger how the fuck are you going to explain that tiny piece of shit on your finger. "He started pacing the floor again as he spoke to her.

"What do you mean….piece of shit on my finger? It's my engagement ring John. You know damn well I don't care if you gave me a damn straw wrapper and tied it around my finger. And I don't give a shit what other people say or think. The ONLY person whose opinion matters to me is yours. You aren't a fucking loser John. She moved closer to him only to have him back away again. "If you don't want the house I'll call Jackson and tell him to cancel the deal."

"Jackson…….Jackson? Who the fuck names their kid after a street." He snorted in disgust and shook his head. He needed to get out of here and away from all of this. He always knew Claire and he were from two different worlds but now he saw…they never really could be together. "You don't realize………..with this you aren't the Claire I met that Saturday anymore…you're something bigger and something that doesn't belong with me.

Claire was stunned and felt the tear run down her cheek. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that this will never work. And we were fucking delusion to think it would. You are in a totally different world than I am. You and I don't mix Princess…and this money just proves it." John was just spewing shit out. He was hurt and confused and all kinds of other fucked up emotions and John Bender never handled emotions good.

"So…that's it. You've decided that because I've inherited money that you don't want to be with me anymore? So you're calling off our engagement?" She looked at him and he just stood the looking cocky with his arms folded over his chest. "You son of a BITCH." She screamed out and threw a pillow at him. "Your just like everyone else you know that. You dump me because I have money? I can't believe you… you ….you….piece of shit."

John let her hit him with a pillow and he walked into the room and tossed some clothes in a bag. "I'm a piece of shit yea. And that's why you and I aren't going to work. You're on your perfect pedestal and in your glass house. As far as I'm concerned this was going to happen anyway might as well do it before you have to waste all your precious money on a wedding princess."

Claire looked at John and shook her head. "Fuck you John."

"Umm..Been there, done that Cherry."

"I hate you." She refused to cry in front of him and grabbed her folder and purse and looked at him. "Your right…we never would have worked out. I'm so fucking better than you." And she walked out of the apartment.

John threw the glass on the night stand against the wall and quickly brushed away the tear that rolled down his cheek. Once he had all his clothes in the bag he zippered it up and stormed out of the apartment.

_**Back in Claire's Bedroom….**_

"Because I'm a stupid fucking asshole and I can't handle shit."

Claire laughed and lifted her head. "I know you are." She lifted her head and looked down at him. "What does this mean for us?"

"I don't know…but I know that I'm happier than I have been in six months."

"Me too." She whispered out and leaned down to kiss John again. And they made love for the fourth time that morning.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note.

Hello everyone. Just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten this story. I just moved into my new place and got settled. My time was devoted to packing and trying to get a job before I moved. I am actually working on the next few chapters and hope to have the next chapter uploaded this weekend.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far…no worries I promised SMUTY Goodness and it will be there. Thank you for the kind words and I can't wait for your reviews once I get the new chapter posted.

Thanks – SleepEnBeauty.


	5. What happens in Claire's bedroom

Love My Way.

**There's emptiness behind their eyes  
There's dust in all their hearts**

_**---Psychedelic Furs (Love My Way)**_

Disclaimer: Despite how badly I wasn't to own John Bender….Or actually have him own me I sadly do not own or have any rights to The Breakfast Club.

Small Author's Note: Okay…let me explain. Some people have been asking me why I didn't go all smutty goodness on them as soon as John carried Claire to her bedroom. Well, I didn't think it fit. I need to let it be known that John and Claire were going to go at it like wild animals but I didn't want to actually put it out there. Sometimes it makes the story better just mentioning the sex without actually putting it out there. Now…with that sad, I am in no way forgoing the wonderful smut. And as promised, there is smut in this chapter. Because I think it fits and flows with the story. I'm sorry if there are people that don't like how I'm writing the story but again, it is mine and just a story. Other than that………ENJOY

Chapter 4: What happens in Claire's Bedroom, Stay's in Claire's bedroom.

Claire woke up later that afternoon and looked over at a sleeping John. How badly she wanted to just erase the last six months and just pick up right where they left off. But deep down inside, Claire knew that they couldn't do that. If there was any hope for them then they would need to slow things down and deal with what happened. Sliding from the bed she let John sleep while she took a shower.

John woke to the sound of the shower running and rolled across the bed. Looking at the clock he saw the alarm clock showing him 2:15 in the afternoon. Throwing his arm over his eyes he took a moment to simply relish in the fact that he was lying in Claire's bed.

There was no other place in the world that he had wanted to be more of the past six months. A slow grin rolled across his face. Well that's not entirely true….he wanted to be buried balls deep inside Claire like he had been four times this morning. Rubbing his hand over his face he grumbled and tossed back the covers. Sliding on his jeans he headed to the bathroom.

"Mind if I use the sink while you're in the shower?"

Claire's head appeared around the curtain and smiled at John. "You can if you want or you could just use the shower while I am in here." Ripping off his jeans like they were on fire before stepping into join Claire, John was moving faster than ever to join her. Laughing at how fast he moved she handed him the shampoo.

"Someone is excited about taking a shower."

"Fuck yea I am. Do you know how many nights I dreamed off just this? You all wet and hot under the water and me, licking every single drop of water off you. God Claire…this is my fantasy"

Claire blinked at John and the revelation he just told her. "You…you thought about me?"

John pushed Claire back up against the tile of the shower wall.

"You are all I have thought about for months, weeks, days, hours, minutes and seconds the entire time I was gone. I breathed you Claire. I couldn't get you out of my head. I saw you everywhere Claire. I would walk down the street and catch a glimpse of red hair and chase it down the street thinking it was you."

Claire felt tears rolling down her cheeks at the words that he told her. Everything she wanted to hear was buried in what he just said to her. Raising a hand to his cheek she saw the pain in his eyes; the hurt that was buried from his own actions, his own stupidity.

Leaning forward she caught his mouth in a deep kiss. Pulling him close as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck Claire hooked a leg around his hips and pulled John close to her. Burying her hand deeply in his hair she gripped it tightly.

John brushed his hands across the top of her breast, just feeling the silky smoothness of her skin under his hand. Letting his hand move lower he cupped her and let his thumb slowly draw back and forth across her nipple. Catching Claire's sob in the kiss as it deepened. His tongue rolling against Claire's like it was reclaiming his property.

"Mine."

He growled against her mouth. Dragging his hand down her chest to trial her fingers aver her abdomen.

"Mine Claire. All mine."

His hand slid lower and lower till he found the red curls covering the hot center of her. Brushing his fingers over her till she whimpered. "John please." Pushing his fingers deep inside her hot core, feeling her clamp down around him he groaned again.

She dropped her head back against the wall and pushed her hips forward to brush against his hand. Every nerve in her body was on fire and screaming for John.

"Please John. I need you so bad. Please."

John leaned forward and kissed her hard as he pulled his hand from her and her up so she would wrap her legs around him.

Thrusting his hips up, he buried himself deep inside Claire_. Home.. Home_…is all he heard deep inside his head. Pushing her back against the wall as he pulled out and pushed back in.

"Say it Claire…say the words. Your mine."

"Yours John. Always yours." She looked in him in the eyes as their hips slammed together under the water from the shower.

"Never stopped being yours." Claire whispered out before crushing her mouth to his as they pushed and slammed their way to the release they were both searching for. Rolling her hips forward faster and faster she dropped her head back and screamed out his name. "John."

John buried his face in Claire's neck and groaned out her name as Claire pulled him over the edge with her. Panting heavily as he held her close to him.

"_I love you Claire."_ He silently whispered in his head. Unable to say the words out loud, scared that she would pull away from him.

Gently setting her down on her feet he slowly pulled out of her and kissed her softly. Watching her face as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him

"John."She brought a hand his cheek and brushed her thumb back and forth. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know princess but I don't want this to end."

She sighed and walked over to the other side of the shower. Grabbing a bar of soap and handing it to John, Claire picked up her shampoo.

"Neither do I but I'm not ready to tell everyone about this. John we still have a lot of things that have to be discussed. I still have my mother money that hasn't changed and as I remember that was why you left."

Turning around Claire started to wash her hair and looked at the man she was in love with watching her.

"I didn't leave because of the money."

"Well how the fuck was I suppose to know that John. You just walked out after I got the inheritance. Screaming at me that I didn't belong to you because of the inheritance." She moved under the water and rinsed her hair off.

"I…just couldn't handle it." He dropped his hands and sighed.

Raising an eyebrow at him Claire reached over and turned off the water. "That is not an acceptable answer John Bender. And yes, what happens in Claire's bedroom stays in Claire's bedroom Until we figure all this out. No one will know."

Pulling the curtain back she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. Tossing another one to John she smirked "Coming bad ass?"

"Not yet." He smirked as he wrapped the towel around his hips. "But I will be."


	6. All Is Fair in Love and Friendship

_**They just want to steal us all;**_

_**And take us all apart **__**-Psychedelic Furs (Love My Way)**_

**Disclaimer – I sadly and despite many many numerous bribes and attempts still do not own John Bender or the Breakfast Club. I am simply a worshiper at the alter of John Hughes.**

**Author's Note – Okay so a couple people have asked me why I stopped continuing the story for a while, well to be honest I got a couple of upsetting messages reviewing my story and I stopped updating it. I'm sorry if you don't like my writing but at this point I have to say if you don't like it than don't read it. For the few of you that posted some nice words for reviews, I'm sorry that I disappeared but I was really upset by what was being said. To you few, I say thank you for the nice words and this chapter is dedicated to you.**

John finished tying his boot lace and stood up. Looking over he saw Claire putting a simple silver stud in her ear and smiled. "You know I always liked it when you wore those, reminded me that you were rebelling against your parents."

Claire laughed and turned around to look at John. "No…you were my rebellion against my parents the earnings were just because I liked them." Crossing the room she walked out of the bedroom and headed back down stairs with John following her.

"I'm meeting Allison today for lunch but damn if I can remember the place she told me."

"Edison Park Inn?"

She turned around and nodded her head. "That's it. How did you…Your meeting Andy for lunch there aren't you?"

John nodded his head. "When he called me he mentioned wanting to meet there and not so casually dropped the fact that you and Ally were going to be there for lunch too." Crossing to the sofa he sat down and looked back up at Claire. Still affected but not surprised by the curl in his stomach that happened every single time he saw her.

"They're setting us up, aren't they?" Claire asked as she sat down next to him on the couch. Not totally surprised by what Allison and Andy were doing. Ally was always randomly updating her on John. They would be out buying shoes and just blurt out an update on him. As much as Ally wanted to kick John's ass for what he did, she made no qualms about letting it be known that she felt that he and Claire belonged together.

"Appears that way Princess." Claire sighed and looked at John. "I really wish you wouldn't call me that anymore."

Reaching over he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Why? That's what you are. You're a princess to me Claire and while I may have used it to piss you off when we were younger I always considered you my princess."

Looking into his eyes Claire turned her head into his palm. "Does that make you my white knight?"

Chuckling John shook his head. "Fuck no. It makes me the stable boy that dreams about being with you but never really good enough to have you as mine." Letting his hand dropped he rose from the couch and coughed to clear his head and break the tension. "So are we going over there together then? Or does this fall under the "_**Claire's Bedroom Rule**_**"**?"

Feeling John pull back she sighed and stood up. "We can go over together. We're both going to the same place and it's only going to make us look like idiots if we go over there trying to pretend we haven't been with each other all morning. There are just certain bits and pieces that will remain between you and me." Walking over to her phone table she grabbed a small yellow clutch and her keys. "Since I didn't see a car for you, I'm assuming I'll drive."

John laughed. "I drove over I just park a block away. I was working up the nerve to see you and thought the walk would help. I can drive." He chuckled inwardly at him saying he would drive.

"Okay then..come on." She led John out of the house only pausing to turn around and look the front door before following him to where he parked. Seeing her neighbor she smiled and waved. "Hi Mrs. O'Flannery. How are the babies?"

"Hi Claire, oh they are doing much better now. Smooches is doing wonderful, when you have time you should stop by and see them. Is this your boyfriend? It's so nice to see that you are spending time with a man, don't like you living all by yourself."

John coughed to hide his laughter as Claire blushed a deep red. "He's a friend Mrs. O'Flannery and I'll stop by soon to visit the babies. Bye." Claire speedily walked away with John as she felt the eyes of her elderly neighbor boring a hole into the back of her head.

"Smooches?"

"Her dog. She just had puppies a few days ago."

"Ahhhh. So what about that part about her being happy that you're spending time with a man?"

Huffing Claire rolled her eyes and walked faster as John laughed behind her. "Slow down princess. You just walked past my ride."

Annoyed and embarrassed Claire sighed and turned around to see a black and silver Harley Davidson parked against the curb. "That. Is. Not. A. Car."

"Damn, always knew you were smart Princess. Very good. This is called a motorcycle. You put one leg over this side…"

"Oh shut up. I know what it is and I'm not riding that with you. I have a car, come on we can go back and I'll drive."

John shook his head and passed Claire the spare helmet he kept in the attached tail bag. "No, I said I would drive us over and I'm going to. Come on Claire…you aren't…scared are you?" He grinned inwardly knowing that was the right button to push.

"No! I just…don't want to sit so close to you." Huffing Claire grabbed the helmet and put it on her head. John took her purse from her after she dropped her keys in it and put it inside his tail bag.

"Ahhh. Well no worries then because we've been much, much closer this morning." Grinning he put his own helmet on and straddled the bike. "Come one princess. We don't want to be late." He saw the reservation roll quickly across Claire's face before she walked up and straddle the bike so she was sitting behind him. Pulling her arms around his waist he grinned over his shoulder at her. "You're going to wanna hold on."

Kicking the kickstand back before he started the bike up and letting it roar to life beneath him. Feeling Claire tighten her grip he smiled again and revved the engine. "Let's go." He said over his shoulder before pulling out of the spot and roaring down the street.

As they drove down the streets Claire laid her head against John's back and held on tightly to him. Feeling him and motorcycle between her thighs was not going to do her any good. She tried not to think about how good it felt to pressed up against John, feeling his chest rise and fall beneath her arms.

She tried not to feel the vibrations from the motorcycle flowing through her as John was cradled between her thighs and tried not to think about asking him to pull over so she could have sex with him on his bike.

Closing her eyes she shook her head and sighed. _Why can't I get you out of my system John Bender? Why do I crave you like water? You're only going to break my heart again. I should just walk away from you after lunch and just be thankful that I got one last fling with you._

They stopped at a red light and John let on of his hands drop down to lie on her thigh. Turning his head slightly so she would hear what he was going to say.

"Do you know how many nights I dreamt of this? Taking you out on my bike and then us pulling over so I could make love you? I'm so fucking turned on right now it's painful."

Claire swallowed and let her eyes drop to John's mouth. _Fuck the consequences_, she thought. Leaning forward she caught his mouth in a hot quick kiss. "Me too." She whispered. Hearing the cars beep behind them to let them know the light was green; John brought his hand back to the handle and started driving again.

_Me too_. She thought again in her head.


	7. All For One and All Reunited

_**But not in;**_

_**Love My Way, It's a new road-Psychedelic Furs (Love My Way)**_

**Disclaimer – Wait…hold on I think I might…..just maybe…damn nope Still don't own John Bender or The Breakfast Club.**

John and Claire pulled up to the restaurant on his motorcycle. After maneuvering it into a parking spot he shut off the bike and just sat there for a minute. "Not really sure I wanna go in and do this."

Lifting her head up off his back Claire pulled of the helmet and shook her hair. "Me either. We could always just drive away. No one will know."

He turned around to look at Claire, very seriously contemplating her offer when he saw a blonde wave to him from down the block. "Well we're shit out of luck on that one Princess…we're busted." He pointed down the block and raised his hand in greeting.

"Brian!" Claire said with a smile on her face. Getting off the bike she set her helmet down and walked over to hug the fifth member of their little group. "How are you? What happened on Monday? We were supposed to meet for lunch?"

Brian laughed and hugged Claire back tightly. "Sorry I got stuck working on a project for the office. We're upgrading all the systems." Turning his attention to John he smiled again. "Well this is an interesting surprise. Especially since you didn't mention anything to me yesterday about you seeing Claire again?"

After putting the helmets away and grabbing Claire's purse for her, John zippered up the tail bag. "Didn't know it was going to happen. Last minute thing and since we were both headed to the same place, figured we should save some gas."

Passing the purse to Claire he slapped Brian on the shoulder. "Did you guys like the plans that I gave you yesterday? The layout looks the way you need it?"

Brian nodded his head. "We did and they looked great. It was just what we were looking for." He turned back and saw a quizzical expression on Claire's face. "John's construction company is heading up the expansion of the building."

Claire's jaw dropped. "Wait…your construction company is doing the 2 million dollar expansion for United Airlines? Yours as in…"

John ran a hand through his hair and kicked Brain without Claire seeing. The yelp he gave out was the only sign of something happening. "Damn look at the time, I bet they are inside waiting, we should get going." He walked away from the group grumbling about Brain and his big fucking mouth.

Claire looked back at Brain. "**His **construction company?" Still rubbing his shin Brain nodded. "His. John Bender is the President and CEO of Brookman Construction and Design. David Brookman left him in charge of everything when he retired two months ago. It was in all the papers."

She blinked a few times and looked back and forth from Brian to the building John entered. Her mouth was still wide open as she digested the news. Bookman Construction was the top construction and design company in Chicago. They were working on the expansion of O'Hare Airport, the upgrades to Navy Pier and several big name building downtown.

"That son of a bitch…" she grumbled out and stopped after him. John conveniently forgot to mention that he was now a multi millionaire when he told her he was "staying out of trouble". Brian gulped and scrambled after Claire. "Claire…Claire come on now you really don't want to do this here right? Right?"

Andy and Allison were leaning in whispering to each other and laughing when a grumbling John Bender approached their table. Looking up at him Allison grinned. "Hey burnout. Long time now see."

Lifting his gaze John saw Allison and his mood lifted. "Hey yourself crazy. Still eating Capn' Cruch with everything?" Allison laughed and slid from the stool to hug John tightly. "How are you? We don't see you enough anymore." Pulling back he smiled at her. "I know I'm a shitty ass friend. But I think of you guys…that counts, right?"

Andy walked around to put an arm around Ally's shoulders and patted John on his. "Counts for a lot as far as you're concerned and it's good to see you." Sitting down at the stool he started to respond to Andy when all the hair on the back of his neck rose. John could feel the _I'm going to kick your ass glare_ Claire was boring into his back.

"Claire! Brian! You made it." Allison ran over and hugged two of her best friends. "You guys came together then?"

"Nope…actually Claire came with John I just meet them outside." Brain chimed in while still rubbing his shin. Allison spun around and looked at John who still has his back turned and was avoiding everyone's attention.

Andy sighed and walked over to Claire and hugged her. "It's good to see you. I read an article in the Times about your purses. Seems they are quickly becoming the hot must have item." Claire smiled and let Andy walk her over to the table. "I'm keeping up with the demand though. It's nice knowing that people like what I'm designing."

Allison walked over with Brian to join the group at the table and flashed John a look letting him know that they would be talking later on.

"Hi, I'm your waitress Sara. What can I get you guys to drink?"

"Ice Tea with no lemon please" Clair said as sat down in the only other empty chair, next to John.

"Sam Adams…bottle please."

"Coke please. I have to go back and do a 10 hour shift I'm living on caffeine right now." Brain rubbed a hand over his blond hair and sighed. "Janie is pissed but I explained that I have to pull the overtime because of having the week off the wedding."

"I hope she's not too mad. I'm sorry she couldn't make it to lunch." Brain smiled and thumbed his wedding ring absently. "So is she but sends her best and says she'll see you Saturday. She's been looking forward to Saturday all week."

Claire looked at Brian and tired to ignore John and his thigh brushing up against hers. "How's she doing? Little Jacob causing any problems?"

"No…no problems but he is kicking a lot more. It's kind of weird watching this foot pressing up against her belly. Very, very Aliens." He grinned and shook his head.

John laughed and shook his head. "Well if Sigourney Weaver comes around soon, let me know and I'll come running over." He was trying to ignore the fact that his thigh was on fire because it was pressing against Claire. He slide a hand down and laid it on top of hers briefly only to have it shoved off by the owner.

"I'll make a note of that John. Janie wants you to give her a call some time this weekend about the work for the baby's room and the addition." John nodded his head. "Sure, I'll give her a ring tonight."

The waitress walked back with their drinks and handed each one out. "Do you all know what you would like?" Everyone nodded and gave their lunch orders to the waitress. John laid his hand back down on top of Claire's thigh and waited a second expecting her to shove it off and was pleasantly surprised when that didn't happen.

"So…what's the reason for this gathering other than your desperate need to see me again?" he smirked when Allison rolled her eyes. "Well we waited to get together and let you know about the things we'll need help with. We're doing this really fast and skipping some of the normal wedding things."

"Yea…like Bachelor/Bachelorette parties." Andy added quickly. "Awww come on Jocko…you know that you can't skip that, that's where all the fun is had." John winked at Allison and laughed at Andy's scowl.

"Okay, Okay. No parties...got it. So what exactly do you need us to help with?" John slid his hand further up Clair's thigh and got a smack but the shove he was expecting didn't come. "Well Brian and Janie are helping us with the cake and flowers and food."

Allison nodded and looked at Claire."I'll need your help picking out a wedding gown." Claire smiled and nodded her head. "Sure. I would love to help you." Andy looked over at John "And I'll need your getting the photographer and dj setup."

John nodded his head. "Yea I can do that…I've got some contacts I can reach out to. So that's all? Wow I expected more pain."

Andy and Allison looked at each other and then back at John and Claire. "Well there is more we need. See with the two of you being our Maid of Honor and Best Man we were wondering if you could be in charge of the Wedding Rehearsal and then you'll need to give speeches."

Wedding Rehearsal…she would need help coordinate the wedding rehearsal of her best friends with her ex-fiancé. She felt a slice at her heart when she thought about how her and John should have been doing all this for their wedding. Shoving John's hand off her thigh she swallowed the lump in her throat .

"Umm sure. Fine." Feeling the emotion bubbling in her chest she stood up quickly. "I…shit I'm sorry I forgot about a meeting I'm suppose to have with the marketing director of Carson's. It's in an hour and with traffic, I'll barely make it downtown. I have to go." She threw some money on the table and ran from the restaurant before anyone could respond.

"Fuck..I'll….let me." John said as he stood up and ran after Claire. Brain looked over at Andy and Allison and sighed. "I'm surprised she lasted this long with all the wedding talk." Allison nodded and squeezed Andy's hand.

"It's has to work out though…they belong together."


	8. Nothing Hurts More than Memory Lane

_**But not in;**_

_**Love My Way, It's a new road-Psychedelic Furs (Love My Way)**_

**Disclaimer – Wait…hold on I think I might…..just maybe…damn nope Still don't own John Bender or The Breakfast Club.**

Clare ran out of the restaurant and made it around the corner to hide in an alleyway while she had her breakdown. She thought that she would have been able to do it. But just the thought of having to help Ally pick out a wedding dress and organize a wedding when she was suppose to have been doing this for her own wedding, that thought made her want to curl up and cry.

Her chest shook as she tried to keep the sobs in not wanting to breakdown in public. Squeezing her eyes Claire was unable to fight the memory.

********One Year Earlier*********

Claire took Allison's hand and pulled her up to the window. "That's it. That's my dress Ally. Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" The dress was simple and elegant. A beautiful soft looking Ivory dress that had a feeling of vintage to it and very, very Claire. Allison nodded her head and smiled.

"It's stunning and I couldn't picture a better dress for you. Why don't you go try it on?" Claire almost responded with a no but she looked back at the dress and grinned. "Why not!"

They walked into the bridal store and Claire told the clerk that she was interested in trying on the wedding dress in the window. The petite clerk nodded and disappeared for a few moments only returning to bring Claire and Allison back to the changing area.

Allison sat down in one of the chairs to wait while Claire headed into the room. After she undressed and slide the gown, on the clerk reappeared to pull the zipper up. Walking out of the room Claire grinned at her best friend whose jaw had dropped open.

"Oh my god Claire…you look…" Walking over to the mirrors she turned and was glowing at how she felt in this dress. John would have a heart attack seeing her into this when she walked down the aisle to him. "I feel like a princess Ally."

"You look like one. Claire…you have to get this dress. It's perfect almost like it was designed for you only." Claire stared at herself and smiled again. Allison was right; this dress was made for her and her alone.

"I'll take it!"

**********Present Day***********

She wiped a tear off her cheek and stood up from her hunched over position. Thinking back to that day Claire remembered how happy she had been when they found the dress. It was still hanging in the back of her closet.

Letting out a shuddering breath she didn't notice the slow heavy footsteps approaching her. "Are you okay?" Claire turned around and saw John carefully watching her and didn't miss the flash of emotion that rolled across his face at the sight of her tear stained cheeks.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry that I ran out of there like that but this is a really important meeting."

Taking another step forward he shook his head. "There's no meeting Princess. I can always tell when you're lying, you bite your bottom lip."

Claire realized she was doing just that and threw her arms up in the air. "So what! I'm lying. I can't sit in there and help my best friend pick out things she needs for her wedding day because I'M supposed to be getting married. I'M supposed to be having fittings and picking out flowers."

Taking a step forward she poked John in the chest but he didn't move. "But this ASSHOLE ran out on me. Left me standing there holding my fucking heart in my hands because he was a chicken shit bastard."

"He is."

Claire poked him again. "That's right he is. He's chicken. Could never back up his words. Never put the money where his mouth was. Bastard! Told me he loved me and that he would never leave me. Would rather die than break my heart and what does he do? He rips it up and shreds it like nothing mattered."

"He did."

Claire was poking John's chest until he slowly backed up against the wall. Raising her face she looked at him in the eyes, so wrapped up in the emotions coming out that she didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face. "Then you blamed money for your reason. You blamed the fucking money for walking out on me. And what's the fucking cherry on the cake is that now you are worth more fucking money than me."

She shook her head and poked John again. "Why? Why did you do it? None of it mattered. I just wanted you. Only you but I wasn't good enough for you was I?"

That is what triggered the response from John. Gently gripping Claire's shoulder he spun them around so Claire was now against the brick of the building. "No. You've had your say. You've poked and pushed now you get to listen."

Looking her straight in her eyes John let out a slow breath. "You were always good enough, you were too good for me. I…I was never good enough for you. I was trash Princess, wrong side of the tracks…get you hurt just for being with me trash."

He saw Claire open her mouth to respond and moved a hand to lay a finger over her lips. "I know you never saw that. But that's because you're so fucking pure…so beautiful Claire that you didn't see that. But I did. I saw it all the time and I wanted to make myself good enough for you. I wanted to make myself better…so I would be worthy of you."

Lowering his hand John closed his eyes and shook his head. "When you came back from that lawyers office and I felt everything closing in on me. I never planned on leaving you, I NEVER wanted to leave you. I'm so sorry that I fucked up. I can't tell you enough how sorry I am."

Opening his eyes he looked at Claire. "I'm all of those things you called me. I am a bastard. I chicken shit bastard. An asshole. But I'm a chicken shit assholic bastard that is in love with you too and wants to do everything possible to make it up to you."

They just stared at each other for a few moments before moving in and diving into the hot passionate kiss. Claire's fingers buried themselves in John's hair and held him tightly to her. John groaned into the kiss as he tugged on Claire's hair, tilting her face up to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly Claire pushed John back. "No." Looking back at him as they both panted. "No. You've had your chance and I'm not willing to go down that road with you again. I can't have my heart broken again. We'll help Andy and Allison but after that…we're done."

Wiping her face she turned around and walked out the alley. "Taxi!" she called out and jogged to the yellow cab that stopped. John turned and watched Claire climb in and disappear down the street.

"Keep thinking that princess. Keep thinking that."

*_**Author's Note-**_ _**So Hi everyone. I've noticed that I have a lot of people following the story but not leaving any reviews. To my lurkers, I would love to hear from you! Really! Sorry for the delay in the post, I am studying for my HR certificate and got wrapped up in it. I hope that you guys like the story so far, I have the next three chapters all ready plotted and laid out. **_

_**Also…if your interested in seeing Claire's dress : http: / / i424 . photobucket . com / albums / pp322 / SleepEnBeauty / Avis / bias - cut - silk - wedding - dress 1 .jpg**_

_**You know the drill…remove the spaces and Poof!**_


	9. Author note

Author's Note:

Oh you guys…You make me feel like the luckiest writer out here. I'm going to upload Chapter 9 and 10 this weekend. I'm shooting to make this story complete, especially for you guys!

Love you guys!


	10. The Name Of The Game Is Second Chance

**I follow where my mind goes, Love my way, it's a new road **_**-Psychedelic Furs (Love My Way)**_

**Disclaimer – Wait…hold on I think I might…..just maybe…damn nope Still don't own John Bender or The Breakfast Club.**

Passing the taxi driver the fare and tip, Claire climbed out of the taxi and closed the door behind her. She knew it had been the chicken shit thing to do, leaving John there and running out on Andy and Allison but she just couldn't be there anymore, not after what happened. Heading to the front stairs she paused for a moment before changing her mind and walking around the side of the building to the back yard. Being inside would just remind her of what she and John had done.

Walking over to the patio set, she sat down in one of the chairs and folded her legs underneath her and sighed. She wasn't going to go back down this path again, not with him. Not again. John Bender was out of her system.

Totally out.

Over him.

…

"Fuck me." She moaned and dropped her head into her hands and sighed.

"Love to, Princess."

Her head popped up and she saw John standing against her garage and narrowed her eyes at him. "What are YOU doing here. I thought I made it clear that we were done, John."

He stood up and started crossing the lawn towards her. "No, we are so far from fucking down, it's not even funny. You and I are the opposite of done, Princess."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she screamed at him. "I'm NOT your Princess. You lost the right to call me that." She stood up and glared at him. "Don't you get it? You and I are done. You walked away. You gave me up. We're done…." She was trying so hard not to cry that she didn't even know she was. Tears were streaming down her cheek as she yelled at him.

When John finally reached her he slid his hand up to her cheek and wiped the tears away. "You," he said in a calm and even voice, "will always be my princess. Always, Even when I am the biggest dipshit in the entire world. You will be my princess." Brushing his thumb across her cheek he kept looking down at her. "You my princess will always be just that." His other hand lifted up and he cupped her cheek. "I love you Claire. I love you so much that I can't breathe without you. I love you so much that I'm standing here blabbering all this sappy shit to you."

She couldn't help the hitch in her voice when she laughed softly. "John, I can't….I can't do this again. You broke my heart. Ripped it out and shredded it."

He laid his head against hers and closed his eyes. "All I'm asking, baby is to let me prove it to you. Please. Let me prove to you that I deserve you. Please. Let me prove to you that we belong together." His fingers curled in her hair and he pressed the softest kiss to her forehead. "Just a chance, please. I know that I don't deserve it. I know…"

Looking up at John, Claire felt something flare inside of her. "John…" she whispered out and closed her eyes.

"Slow. We'll…take things slow. "Looking up she saw the look on his face and shook her head. "I'm not promising anything John but….slow."

Nodding his head he leaned in and kissed her softly. "Slow. Can….can we just go inside and spend some time together? I'm not asking for anything just. I know that we have things to talk about."

"Let's go inside and talk." She reached down and took his hand in hers. "I'll put some coffee on."

**Next chapter will go up either tonight or tomorrow guys!**


	11. Ask me no more questions Tell me no more

Author's Note: Okay, so first….I'm sorry. I haven't forgotten about this at all I promise. AS a matter of fact John and Clare have been banging around in my head. I've had a lot RL stuff come slamming down on me at once, one of them being the very sudden passing of my mom. That said…..thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. I'm going to try and get some chapters up back to back. I can promise this isn't going to be ending right away. Plus….what's an epic love story without some up's and down's right?

**Disclaimer – Wait…hold on I think I might…..just maybe…damn nope Still don't own John Bender or The Breakfast Club.**

Clare walked back into the house and through the kitchen where they had their first 'reunion' and seeing how well that turned out she wanted to continue walking through it and head right to her living room. She stopped though only to put on the coffee that she had mentioned. Moving over to the Mr Coffee machine, Clare went about the mindless process of prepping the machine to run and make the drink that had become her staple of the past year or so.

Once she hit the start button, Clare motioned for John to follow her. Seeing the expression on his face she could tell that he was surprised they weren't staying in the kitchen. No…they were so not staying in there. Evidently putting her and John in a kitchen was just as sexually stimulating as putting them in a bedroom and she wasn't going to go down that path with again, at least not yet.

Entering the living room, Clare smiled inwardly at the dark wood and furniture that created a warmth in there that she loved. In brain it felt like this is how one of those amazing private libraries that the old, old wealthy men from the 1920's use to have in their homes but never appreciated. Many a night Clare would spend time curled up here on the couch just reading a book and unwinding.

The warmth that normally rolled over her when she entered this room wasn't there right now though. She was a buddle of knots and nerves inside. Her stomach felt like it was going to explode of her and she was mentally exhausted from all of the drama that had been happening over the past few days. Walking over to the big window that looked out over her front lawn and porch, Clare turned around and faced the source of all those knots and feelings.

"Have a seat. Once the coffee is ready I'll bring it in for us."

"You don't have to wait on me, Princess. I'm a big boy and I think I've figured out how to pour my own cup of coffee over this time."

Rolling her eyes, Clare sighed. "Yes, but this is my house not yours so I'll be pouring the coffee."

That one line stung John probably more than it should have. This was her house. Not theirs…like she had initially wanted it to be. _"…__And then I got a little crazy and bought a townhouse for us on the way home. I saw it and I just knew it was perfect….Well not perfect but perfect for us. There is work that needs to be done but that means that you and I can make it our own." _This was supposed to have been their place. Where they could have fixed it up together; instead he just ran on out on her and them.

Watching her as she moved around the living room, pacing like she was thinking about something but wasn't willing to show the signs of what was on her mind. So they both stood there watching each other. Clare slowly walking the length of the living room from one wall to another and John, helping to hold up the door frame between the living room and the hallway.

"Why? Why John? I want the real reason this time. Not that bullshit "I'm an asshole" excuse you gave me when we….while we were…." Clare blushed and tried to find the words to use.

"When we were fucking the brains out of each other in your bedroom?" unable to help the smirk on his face, he held up a hand to her. "Five times."

"It wasn't five times. It was only four!"

"Five. Four in the bedroom and once in the shower." His smirk grew bigger as he watched the red that matched her hair spread across her cheeks and he knew from personal experience that she really did blush all over every single inch of that body.

"Whatever. That's not the point. I want to know why. You told me in the shower it wasn't because of the money that you just…" She lifted her fingers and made little air quotes, " 'Just couldn't handle it' So now I want to know why."

Turning around she sat down on the couch and waited for him to tell her. Tell her why he ran out on her, them, their lives, everything that they had fought tooth and nail to get and keep. Folding her arms and crossing her legs, she waited for the explanation that had been months overdue.

John sighed and rubbed his hand over his hair before pacing for a little bit. He really hated doing this shit. Couldn't they just have hot makeup sex for a few days and that would be fine? He already admitted to her that he had been a big asshole…the world's biggest.

He was prepared to make that very same suggestion when he saw Clare sitting there waiting for him to speak. Fuck. Sighing to himself he started pacing the living room much like Clare had been before. "I saw my dad the night before you left to go speak to the lawyer about your mom's will."

"You never…"

"I know. I never intended on telling you or letting you find out either. He came to the job site while I was working. Made some threats, tried to knock me around, and had the decency to let me know that my mom had died from one of her 'accidents.' "

He never looked up to see Clare's face. He couldn't…he never wanted to see pity or anything close to it on her face when it came to him and his fucked up family. "Told me that I wasn't his kid and that my mom was a whore that got what she deserved."

He kept pacing and then finally stopped to look out the same window that Clare had been when they first entered here. He knew the exact moment that she stood up and walked over to stand behind him. Clare had been the only to get that when he was fucked up emotionally like this that he didn't want the big hugs or pity looks. So she had always just stood as close to him as she could. Letting him feel that she was there….that she had his back.

Feeling the emotion of that move in his chest, John swallowed hard. "He said he would tell you, that I was a whore's bastard son. Tell your father and that I wouldn't get anything or go anywhere…sure as hell not you. Cause who would want a bastard loser that is nothing but an idiot criminal and can't do jack shit, right? I let him get in my head. Something I hadn't let him do in a long fucking time. That on top of you coming home with the news…I was fucked up. I…fucked up."

He shut up after that, just staring out the window on to the street and feeling Clare's presence as she stood behind him. After several minutes he felt the weight of her head lying against his back and her arms, sliding around his waist. Dropping his head down he closed his eyes and just let her hold him for a little bit. Neither one saying anything else for now.


	12. The Truth That Lies Behind The Glass

**Disclaimer – Wait…hold on I think I might…..just maybe…damn nope Still don't own John Bender or The Breakfast Club.**

She just laid her head against his back while they both stood there. Neither making any moves to change or move how they were. After a few minutes, John slid his own hand down to lay on top of hers but didn't make any additional moves after that.

"He was wrong, you know….right?"

For a while she thought he wasn't going to answer that but then she heard the soft intake of breath. "Now I do. Back then…not so much. He pushed at the right buttons on me." His relationship with Clare had always been a no fly zone with the son of a bitch. John had done all he could to prevent anything that dick did from crossing over to what he and Clare had. When he found out that John was dating Clare, the son of a bitch had laughed and said he was an idiot for thinking he could ever have a rich bitch.

That had been the first night he climbed the trellises outside of Clare's room and slept in her bedroom. It had also been the first night he had ever just slept with a girl. Waking up to find Clare wrapped around him and her head on his chest had sealed the deal with him giving her his heart.

It only took months for him to tell her that.

"John? You know that right?" hearing the soft voice interrupt his daydream, John nodded. "Yeah. Now I do, back then…not so much, princess." Turning around John leaned against the windowsill and looked down at Clare that was now watching his face. Sighing once more, John knew he needed to finish the story. "He let the county bury her because he had no money. Once I made enough, I had her moved. They put her in one of those damn cheap plots with just a number and last name above her. I moved her to a proper spot with a headstone. She deserved it…" he trailed off again.

Clare lifted a hand to his cheek and look John in the eye. "You should have called me. You didn't have to go through that alone. John….you should have talked to me." When he didn't respond, she lowered her hand and sighed. Taking a few steps back from him, she leaned against the back of her sofa and folded her arms over his chest. "He talked to me once, about a month after you and I broke up."

John's head sprung up. "What?! What did he say?" Stepping off the wall, he moved over to her and gripped her arms gently. "Did he touch you?"

Clare lifted a hand to touch his arm. "No John, he didn't touch me. Calm down and I'll tell you." Slowly his hands lowered and he stepped back against the windowsill once more. Letting out a slow breath, John didn't say anything but clearly showed Clare that he was waiting for her to speak.

"One day while I was at the grocery store. I was loading up my car and I looked up…..and there he was. Standing about 5 feet from where I was. He….he looked sober, for what it's worth." John snorted and folded his arms but didn't say anything. "Slowly he approached my but didn't get close…I think he knew I would be nervous…."

*flashback*

"You're…..You're Clare, right? John's Clare."

Nodding her head she swallowed. "I'm Clare." Not bothering to clarify with him that she wasn't John's Clare anymore. "What do you want?"

The man lifted his hand but stayed where he was. "Nothing….I just…" he swallowed and adjusted the small bag he held. "Tell him….tell him I'm sorry. I know it won't mean anything but, I am. I'm sober now; living with a home that helps bums like me."

Clare shifted a little and continued to watch John's father. "I'm not going to contact him but I know he at least deserves to hear that." She watched as he turned to leave, heading towards a group with a few other people in it that appeared to be waiting for him. Then he turned back once more and looked at her again. "Take care of him."

With that John's father climbed into the car and it drove off.

*end flashback*

Clare nibbled on her bottom lip as she watched John take in what he had just been told. "I never saw him again. As far as I know he's not even in town anymore." She had looked a little but didn't get anything much. He admitted himself to a rehab and had been in a halfway house when they ran into each other. After that….John's dad just faded away.

"Seems that all the Bender men say sorry too late, oh wait! I'm not really a Bender…right?!" John closed his eyes and dropped his head. He hated the bastard so damn much. He the fuck was he to get sober and talk to Clare? Sorry. HA! Sorry meant shit. Sorry was too little too little.

But…..is that what he was doing to Clare? Lifting he head he looked at Clare once more.

"Oh no, don't you even think that John Bender. We're totally different." Clare said as she waved her hand back and forth between the two of them. "I'm not saying we don't have shit to work though, because we do. But this and the stuff with your dad….two separate things."

He had to smirk a little. She always knew what he was thinking, Even when they 'came out' at school that last year. "You know, this sounds a lot like the speech you gave me when Vernon told me I wasn't good enough for you."

That soft, lazy smirk crossed her lips as he watched her walk closer to him slowly. "He was an airbag; had no idea who you really were, probably still wouldn't. You were the only one that saw through my bullshit."

He opened his mouth to speak and she covered it with her palm. "No. It was bullshit. I know that you know now how shitty home was for me but still…it was bullshit." Lifting his own hand, he lightly touched Clare's wrist before pulling her hand away from his mouth.

"Polish." He said softly

"Dirt." She whispered back.

That's what they use to say they hid their bullshit with when they talked to each other that first night after detention. Clare slid her arms around John's waist and leaned against him in a hug while his own arms held her tightly against his chest.

"Hey, Princess…"

"Yeah?"

"Just checking…" he smirked.


End file.
